A Gay Ol' Time
by henrique14
Summary: A big bang ;))))))). BoltxRhinoxThe Agent. Don't @ me. This ain't for the children, if ya know what i mean ;) Y'all are gonna need to bathe in some holy water after ya read this one ;)
1. A Gay Ol' Time

**A/N: This is my first story!1!11!**

I do not own _Bolt_ or any of its characters don't sue me pls.

* * *

Bolt and Rhino were sitting watching their favorite show, Happy Tree Friends. They were getting to the good part where the guy dies, when Bolt says he has to go to the bathroom.

Bolt forgot to close the door to the bathroom so it smelt really bad. It smelt like rotten eggs mixed with rotten beans. Bolt ran out of the bathroom and said "lick it clean, Rhino"

The Agent busted through the door and said, "Don't mind if I do!". So Rhino and the Agent started licking away. When they were done licking, Rhino and the Agent took turns banging Bolt. Bolt croaked when Rhino pulled out.

Rhino proceeded to bang the Agent. Then the big bang happened.

I hope y'all enjoyed it ;)


	2. A Dump Ol' Time

The next day

Bolt is takin' one in the crapper, and said "Rhino, come join me 'round the bowl!" The Agent busted through the door and said, "Don't mind if I do!" They were all following the rules of shitting. 1) Bowl-filler 2) Clean wipe 3) At work. They were just firing away at the turdlet.


	3. A Spank Ol' Time

Bolt was in bed with Rhino watching their favorite show, when Bolt gave Rhino that look. Bolt ran to go get his favorite spanking glove and said "Are you ready for your daily spanking?"

The Agent busted through the door and said, "Don't mind if I do!" and revealed his cheeks for the spanking. His cheeks had a red tint by the first thirty seconds. The Agent croaked so loud. "YES!" he yelped. The Agent then ran to the store (without pants) to get some ointment. Bolt followed him and started spanking him in the aisle. When The Great Spanking was over, people started shouting 'encore'.

When the day was over everyone applied their ointment ;)


	4. A Rip Ol' Time

**A/N: y'all are welcome to write lore about my story. I'd be delighted to read it :)**

Bolt and Rhino were just ripping away in their favorite farting room with the door locked. One ass flap after another and the stench was getting bad so they wore gas masks. They both have fetishes for farts. They were having major back-end blowouts of gas. "Hey, Rhino, give me your top five favorite farts, for me," said Bolt.

The Agent busted through the door with his battering ram and cawed "Don't mind if I do!". At that same moment the three pigeons reduced the window to smithereens and said 'Don't mind if I do' in perfect harmony with the director.

The Agent yelped, "My favorite types of farts are 1) big loud long farts 2) dutch ovens 3) face farts 4) bowlfilling farts 5) sharts 6) silent but deadly 7) wet farts 8) squeaky farts"

"Oh that is so hot" said all the pigeons. And in that moment, all three of the pigeons had this look in their eyes and so did the Agent. The three pigeons and the Agent started going at it, and the big bang II occurred that day. They were ripping the gnarliest farts in each others faces while Bolt and Rhino were ripping ass in each others faces as well.

Then they got a knock at the destroyed door. It was the exterminator and he said that the neighbors had called him because they thought something had died in Bolts house.

"Our nearest neighbors live 2 miles away..." said Bolt.

(‿ˠ‿)

/\

(fart)


	5. A Whip Ol' Time

Bolt and Rhino were in their favorite dungeon, and Bolt was putting on his favorite whipping glove. They do whippings on the second tuesday of each year, so they both look forward to it all year. Bolt strapped Rhino down real good so the whipping can commence. Bolt was about to crack down the whip on Rhino when the Agent reduced the boarded up door to smithereens with his group of nuns. When they saw Bolt about to crack down the whip, they all cawed "Lord, have mercy!" in perfect harmony. But it was too late, for Bolt had already started the whipping session. The nuns then proceeded to make some corn (popcorn), and watched the show. After Rhino was done he sat in the premade bucket of ice. It was the Agents turn to be whipped. Bolt went hard on the Agent until his ass cheeks were the color of a tomato. He yelped a lot but lucky for him, they have a full crate of ointment. And one of the nuns is an expert in ass cheek whipping so she applied ointment to both the Agent and Rhino bottoms.

And that was the tale of the great whipping


	6. A Bubble Ol' Time

A/N: I would LOVE it if y'all would leave a review. I want to know what y'all think of my story.

Bolt and Rhino were just having a nice bubble bath to clean off the shit from their backend blowout session. The bubble bath was nice because they didn't use any bubble bath soap. For the bubbles were only their own asses flapping. They were eating a big ass bowl of beans (BABOB) so they can rip ass and have big ass flappers. They also like making scrapbooks of them taking selfies with their fecal matter. Bolt and Rhino each have their own scrapbook. As(s) they were cutting out the pictures of their shit and putting poop stickers all over their pictures, the Agent busted through the bomb shelter secure door with his battering ram with ACTUAL fecal matter on it.

"How did you get through the door?," Bolt exclaimed. Suddenly the nuns emerged all holding their poop scrapbooks up and all carrying their corn bowls. They had all came to see to show Bolt and Rhino (the fart gods) their scrapbooks. They all presented their scrapbooks and had a _Gay Ol' Time_


	7. A Shindig Ol' Time

A/N: I am NOT a troll. This is a serious story

Bolt and Rhino were just laying big brown butt bombs when the Agent busted through the six military atomic bomb door with his battering ram that spelled 'Happy F.L.A.R.G.' on the side spelled with actual poop from him and the nuns.

"Happy F.L.A.R.G!" yelped the Agent.

"What in the world of poop is F.L.A.R.G.?" questioned Bolt and Rhino.

"Lord, have mercy!" cawed the nuns in perfect harmony.

"F.L.A.R.G. is the greatest holiday ever! Each letter stands for a different series of events" said the Agent.

"Then let the celebration begin!" exclaimed Bolt.

"Wait. We can't celebrate it on Earth. We must go to another planet, and lucky for us I know the perfect world to celebrate on" said the Agent. He then whipped out a picture out of his bippy cheeks.

"Giant bucket of acid world?" asked Bolt.

"Yes. Oh and next year we can celebrate on 'giant bucket of excrement world'" said the Agent happily. The nuns ran to go get their corn stalks. So they traveled to giant bucket of acid world, so they can celebrate the first day of F.L.A.R.G.

"So what does the F stand for?" asked Bolt. At that moment, the Agent and the nuns let out a big, rank fart that was so pungent that birds died. The gang were ripping ass (like they usually do on earth) the whole day until the nuns' corn stalks made popcorn. Then it was time to sleep and they would all wake up to the second day of F.L.A.R.G. So when they were all awake Bolt asked the Agent what the L stood for.

"The L stands for 'Let's all take a dump'. Which is perfect because I have been holding in my shit for 2 weeks waiting for this day" said the Agent. So Bolt, Rhino, the Agent and all 46 of the nuns gathered 'round the bowl, almost like the directors of Brother Bear, and they all released their bowels into the toilet. This took almost the whole day until it was time to go to sleep.

When they woke up, it was time for the third day of F.L.A.R.G. which stands for 'Air dump'. So they all just sat on each others faces and proceeded to dump gas.

Then the next day they celebrate the R in F.L.A.R.G. which stands for "Really big hiney cloud" so they all gathered in the porta potty and surrounded the air with gas. They all breathed in the contaminated air like it was nothing. They were all living in the moment because F.L.A.R.G. was almost over. So they all decided to eat the stale fart popcorn from the first day of the celebration.

And just like that it was the last day of F.L.A.R.G. which stands for goodbye, in which they blow up the host planet. So they went back to Earth and went to the missile launch zone to reveal the missile that read "Happy F.L.A.R.G.!" So they launched it and giant bucket of acid world was obliterated.

And that was the great F.L.A.R.G. celebration

F- Fart

L- Let's all take a dump

A- Air dump

R- Really big hiney cloud

G- Goodbye


	8. A Retro Ol' Time

A/N: I love reading my wondrous reviews :)

Bolt and Rhino were just watching their favorite show Happy Tree Friends.

"Hey, Rhino, do you want your Flintstone vitamins?" At that moment, the whole Flintstones gang, the 46 nuns and the Agent all busted through the door with the most expensive battering ram in the world that was stolen from the SWAT team museum, with actual shit on it.

"Don't mind if I do" they all yelped in PERFECT HARMONY and sang the following:

Yabba-dabba-doo!

Flintstones, meet the Flintstones  
They're the modern Stone Age Family  
From the town of Bedrock  
They're a page right out of history

Let's ride with the family down the street  
Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet

When you're with the Flintstones  
Have a yabba-dabba-doo time  
A dabba-doo time  
We'll have a gay old time

Flintstones, meet the Flintstones  
They're the modern Stone Age Family  
From the town of Bedrock  
They're a page right out of history

Someday maybe Fred will win the fight  
Then the cat will stay out for the night

When you're with the Flintstones  
Have a yabba-dabba-doo time  
A dabba-doo time  
 **We'll have a gay old time**

 **We'll have a gay old time!**  
Yeah!

So they all ate the whole bottle of vitamins and the Flintstones, Bolt, Rhino, the Agent, and the 46 nuns all ate some corn and broke the record for biggest shit taken by shit professionals.


	9. A Learn Ol' Time

"How do I properly take a dumparoo?" asked Rhino.

"Why don't I show you" Bolt winked. He leaned over Rhino spread his cheeks to grab the TV remote and he put on 'Big A$$ Dumparoo'

As he turned on the TV, Bolt and Rhino hear the faint popping coming from the kitchen. Bolt and Rhino give each other a confused look and go investigate. They slowly peered around the corner and see the Agent and the 46 nuns, each with their own bowl of corn.

"What are you doing in my house!?" screeched Bolt.

"Ummm.. I'm making some corn, what does it look like?" said the Agent.

"Why are you in my house making corn? Get outta here" yelped Bolt.

"But if we leave now we won't be able to see the Season premiere of Big A$$ Dumparoo" said the Agent.

"Oh yeah! I totes forgot! Go into my screen room downstairs. Me and Rhino will meet you there."

"Don't mind if I do!" screamed the Agent. The Agent and the 46 nuns walked in the screen room and there were no seats , but there were 49 toilet seats.

"Why are there 49 toilet seats?" the Agent asked when Bolt and Rhino walked in.

"So I can break world records while watching TV" answered Bolt.

"Smart" said the Agent. So they all watched the Season premiere of Big A$$ Dumparoo, which was called "How to take a proper dump". And they all learned the right way to shit, which is to squat down right next to your toilet caveman style and dump away. Then all 49 of them proceeded to follow the directions..


	10. A Band Ol' Time

Bolt and Rhino were just taking their regular shit bath when they broke out into song...

 _I feel it, I feel it, I feeeeel it._

 _I know what to do, when I'm about to poop. I go to the potty pull my underwear down. Then I sit and wait, sit and wait, sit and wait until the poop plops down. Then I wipe and wipe til brown leaves town, put it in the potty and flush it down. Bye, Bye, poop. Bye bye poop! Then I pull up my pants, wash my hands, wash my hands and do the potty dance. I DID IT!_

At that moment, the Agent busted through the door with a battering ram which was made out of his own poop, and frozen to be stronger.

"Did I just hear my favorite song being sung? I never take a good shit with out singing that song" said the Agent.

"What the butt is going on?" asked Rhino.

"How in the world of tush bombs did you get through the door? We have two of the strongest people in the world guarding it?" asked Bolt. But(t), the Agent dodged the question by releasing his bowels into the bath water.

"Hey Bolt, would you and Rhino like to join our R & B band? The 46 nuns are also in the band. The band name is called: The Agent and the poop for brains." said the Agent.

"Oh yes" said Bolt and Rhino in perfect harmony.

"Hey Agent, what does R & B stand for?" questioned Bolt.

"Rip & Butt" said the Agent.

"Lucky for me those are my two favorite things!" said Bolt.

So the Agent, Bolt, Rhino, and the 46 nuns sand in their R & B band, and also gave out free corn at their concerts, and had **a gay ol time**. Speaking of a gay ol time, they also performed the flintstones theme song at their concerts :)


	11. A Moon Ol' Time

Bolt and Rhino were just streaking like usual when they remembered it was July 20, aka National Moon Day. They ran to Party City to get butt cheek decorations. When they couldn't find butt decorations, they decided to go to their favorite butt store called 'But(t) where are the cheeks at?'. They also cut some wood for a bonfire. When they found the decorations, they went home to hang them up. They bought a huge banner that says 'Happy Moon Day', but(t) the two O's in Moon are a set of ass cheeks. Bolt was just about to call the Agent when he busted through the door with the ACTUAL moon with the 46 nuns and yelped "Happy Moon Day!"

"We also bought some wood for a bonfire. We are going to burn our pants so it will be easier to moon. Did you guys bring your R&B greatest _hits"_ asked Bolt.

"Oh good idea! Yeah I brought 14 of my favorite R&B albums" said the Agent.

So they waited for it to get dark outside and they burned their pants. They then went to New York City in the busiest area (without pants), and placed their bippy cheeks in the windows of the buildings and yelling "I'm mooning you!" Lots of people actually started taking pictures of them mooning the city so they could put it in their shit scrap books. Even the police stuck their fannies in the windows.


	12. A Doctor Ol' Time

Bolt and Rhino were just watching happy tree friends when Rhino said, "I need to evacuate my lower intestines" and he walked to the turdlet room.

"I'll come with you," said Bolt. They went to the BR and placed their cheeks on the toilet. They pushed waiting for the poop to plop out. Rhino was took a successful dumparoo and stood up (without wiping) and looked at his brand spankin' new toilet scale. The scale told Rhino how much his shit weighed said, "Yes! My first 200 pounder! Let me see your scale." Rhino looked over at Bolt who replied

"...Oh yeah, I..um.. totally got a 400 pounder!" Bolt lied.

"That story had more holes than my underwear," said Rhino.

"Okay, the truth is..there's no excrement in my butt.." Bolt said sadly. Rhino gasped and mid-gasp, the Agent and the 46 nuns busted through the door with a steel-solid battering ram that was in the shape of a set of cheeks.

"The iron butt.." Rhino said in amazement.

"This is an emergency!" cawed teh Agent and the 46 nuns in perfect harmony. "We have to call Doctor Rip Studwell immediately!" they all yelped once again in harmony. They all piled in the butt mobile and set on their way to see Doctor Rip Studwell. They were driving when they passed a fart shaped building on the right.

"We just passed (gas) the doctor! Look in your rear view window!" Rhino cawed at the Agent who was driving.

"But(t) I don't wanna see my rear!" said the Agent whipping the car around. He parked in the lot outside the building. There were toilets as waiting room seats when they walked in. Doctor Rip Studwell took in Bolt right away. He took him in a room with toilet bowls for Rhino, the Agent, and he 46 nuns to wait in while Rip was examining Bolts booty.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. He partied too hard at the moon party when he was playing: what am I sitting on? The actual moon is stuck in his butt. There's only one person that can help you guys with this" said Rip.

"Who?" questioned everyone in the room.

"Deep Toot" said Rip in a low voice. "She usually hangs around the outside of this building. Good luck. The fate of the world rests in your hands" said Rip. And with that, the gang was gone, searching for Deep Toot. One of the nuns that was an expert in carrying American white shepherds who have the actual moon in their butt carried Bolt. It didn't take long to find her because she was sitting on the throne.

"Our dear friend has the actual moon stuck in his butt" said Rhino "Can you help us?" questioned Rhino.

"There is only one person who can help you" she said in a low, raspy, hard to understand voice.

"Who?" they all questioned, as they did before to Rip.

"...Prin..ce...John...You can find him on the Hiney Hills" She whispered in a hard to understand voice. And with that she disappeared into a green cloud of gas.

"Over the river and through the woods to Hiney Hills we go!" sung the group, determined to find Prince John. They walked for an hour until they came out of the woods and saw the gleaming cheeks known as the Hiney Hills. On the biggest hill, there was a golden throne with a man atop it. They approached him and asked,

"We're looking for Prince John"

"Oh I'm not Prince John. I'm Prince of Johns!" he said. He whipped out a magic wand and poofed the moon out of Bolts bippy and the world was saved!1


	13. A Purge Ol' Time

A/N: I got a shit load of chapters comin' your way as a new year's day present :) I apologize in advance if they are rather short

XXX

Bolt and Rhino were just taking a shit together, like usual, when the siren went off.

"It's time,but(t) we're going to need some help with the deed" said Bolt and Rhino. Just as those words were spoken the Agent and the 46 nuns busted through the door with a battering ram made of solid poop that said "Happy purge" spelled in green shit that was once shrek yogurt.

"Don't mind if I do!" cawed the Agent and the 46 nuns in perfect harmony. So Bolt and Rhino shared their intentions with the Agent and nuns. The plan was to streak the whole town and steal Big Bowl©. They would eat a big ass bowl of beans and firing shit bullets from their bippy cheeks.

So the gang left (without pants) and streaked the streets. Pretty soon, the town was covered in shit. Then they approached Big Bowl©. The 49 of them lifted the magnificent bowl all the way home. (If y'all are wondering how they lifted it, they all ate bean flavored spinach, just like pop-eye, and they got stronger). They shot butt bullets© at anyone who came in their way. They left Big Bowl© in their new shitting room and they all took a big ass shit.


	14. A Pet Ol' Time

Bolt and Rhino were just taking their daily shit bath in their sink when Bolt started crying.

"Why are you crying, Senpai?" asked Rhino.

"It's just gettin' real lonesome around here, y'know?'" said Bolt.

"Let's all-" said Rhino. As those words tried to be spoken, the Agent and the 46 nuns busted through their door with their booty cheeks.

"Don't mind if I do!" yelped the Agent and the 46 nuns in perfect unison. They all started to take a dumparoo on the perfectly white floor.

"Why are y'all shitting on my freshly cleaned floor?"

"I thought you were announcing the second day of F **L** ARG, **L** et's all take a dump." spoke the Agent.

"No, I was gonna say 'Let's all adopt a pet!'" declared Rhino. So they all pile (of poop), in the Butt Mobile, and drive to the adoption center. They all walk in the door. They all gaze upon the different birds! Then, they see the perfect bird. It's a parakeet and they decided to name it...

 **POTTY**


	15. A Chin Ol' Time

Bolt and Rhino were just watching Star Wars when Luke Skywalker appeared on screen, and it just dawned on them that Luke has a butt chin. They then flocked to 'Butt where are the cheeks at?' They got fake butt cheeks with chin straps so it looked like they were shitting out of their chins like their chins.

"I love your new butt chin!" said Bolt when they got home. Just then the Agent, the 46 nuns and Potty all busted through the door with a battering ram made of melted down Luke Skywalker action figures.

"Where did you get those radical butt chins?" exclaimed all of them in perfect harmony.

"Oh we got ours at 'Butt where are the cheeks at?'" said Bolt. And then they all pile(of poop)ed into the Butt Mobile and raced off to get their new butt chins.


	16. A Bowl Ol' Time

Wait a minute...Y'all just clicked on this chapter because y'all thought it was gonna be all about toilet bowls, right? Because if so, then you are one hundred percent false! No, no, today we gon witness our _favorite_ threesome at the bowling alley. But(t), this is A Gay Ol' Time so obviously it's gonna have some toilet bowls in it, but(t), I'm gonna limit myself to talk about toilets for only 90% of this chapter. Ok, y'all have fun reading

Bolt and Rhino were just droppin' the Cosby kids off at the Hippie Hole (A/N: if any of y'all are from alabama, this is within an hours ride on horseback from my home with the charmin covered outhouse, y'all still won't be able to find me though so good luck :)) So after the Cosby kids got to the swimming hole, Bolt and Rhino got home and ran right for the toilet bowl.

"Hey Rhino" said Bolt.

"What up?" said Rhino.

"This toilet bowl just reminded me that we should go to Bowlmor Lanes," suggested Bolt.

"Yeah, I agree, we should sit on the bowl more," said Rhino.

"Well, yeah, but I was talking about going to the local bowling alley," said Bolt.

"Oh, ok. We can-" Rhino was cut off by the Agent and the 46 nuns busting through the door with their handmade grenades that are fueled with their explosive diarrhea instead of gunpowder.

"Don't mind if I do!" yelped the Agent and the 46 nuns. "Lets go sit on the bowl more, then go bowlmor at Bowlmor Lanes!" the Agent declared. So the gas gang all got in the butt mobile which conveniently had 49 toilets installed in it by the Agent.

"When were these extra 47 toilet seats installed?" asked Bolt.

"While you and Rhino were ripping ass the other day," said the Agent.

"Wait, so how did you know that you were going to need them for today," said Bolt.

"Oh, I just know that I can't hold in my shit for too long so I just installed them for worst case scenario, but I guess it just worked out," said the Agent.

"Um, Okay," Bolt said slowly. They arrived at the bowling alley after they all took dumps in the toilet bowl. They all whipped out their bowling balls made out of compacted shit. The Agent beat all of the top bowlers in the world, and when he was asked what his secret to winning, he replied: My shit.


End file.
